


The Prince and his Knight

by V13



Category: No Fandom, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, Tragedy, also artwork at end, also poetry wow, ambiguous characters love each other and fucking die, i'm not a very good poet but take my shit, no meter poetry, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V13/pseuds/V13
Summary: [[Cross posted on Tumblr, Quotev, and DeviantART]]He claims it was love at first sight.





	

From the moment they met,  
they were ill fated  
The prince,  
claiming it was love at first sight,  
chose her as his knight.  
The king approved,  
for she was an honorable knight.  
Yet she had been deceiving,  
for she was not one of them.  
It was her duty to serve an opposing kingdom,  
who challenged their own.  
Although she had not meant to fall in love,  
she had pretended for so long  
that the love became real.  
She longed for his soft spoken words  
and loving arms as he did her.  
Yet her duty still stands,  
and there is a war to win.  
When they are attacked by soldiers  
on the road they traveled,  
he is betrayed by her.  
She drags him to her queen,  
who praises her for her work.  
She does not take delight  
nor does she take pride.  
She only mourns for what she has done,  
as her beloved gazes at her,  
betrayal marring his eyes.  
He is taken away to the dungeon,  
while she is rewarded.  
She receives honor and fame,  
but feels a constant ache.  
He is used for bargaining,  
and with laughable ease  
they are victorious.  
Yet her dear queen is cruel,  
and executes the enemy king.  
Like his father  
he is not excused.  
Her dear prince is to be hanged.  
She is an honored guest to his death,  
in which his neck may break.  
Cheers erupted as did her tears,  
with his final breath he did take.  
Shortly after terror surged,  
as steel pierced through her own flesh.  
She joins him in death.


End file.
